Uncomfortably Known
by Fullelven
Summary: This is a story I created from postbook 4. It's not always easy being a copy of the Messiah. Expecially when you're a Nephilim known as Aftyn Starkwether.


_**Author's Note: **This is a story I created on a whim to fit my roleplay character, Aftyn Valentine. I created her as a twin of Aaron so that it would be explained why he couldn't give forgiveness to Lucifer Morningstar… Aftyn hadn't been there and that's too much of a task for just one Nephilim Messiah to do. So please, don't flame me altering the main character's history a little. It's nothing that would disrupt the books, because Aaron and Morningstar both had no idea about it. She was a reserve that was created in secret in case Aaron was unable to fulfill the prophecy._

**Title: Uncomfortably Known**

**Author: CarthsLostPadawan**

**Summary: Being a Nephilim isn't easy… especially if you're the copy of the messiah.**

_It's 2am and here I am in my pajamas standing out in the middle of the snow. Not that it matters, I can't feel the cold anyways. But it's the principal of it all… this Nephilim stuff if getting to be really annoying. Aaron needs to hurry though, because I need to talk to him. _Aftyn Starkwether probably looked ridiculous standing ankle deep in the freshly fallen snow in her black Cheshire Cat pajamas, but there was really little she could do about it. She was more of a person to act than dwell on something too long, and unfortunately just the person she needed to talk to was due back in the middle of the night.

The sky had cleared up beautifully, each silver star twinkling individually as if each needed to get their say in before their messages were lost forever. The moon, full and sitting high in the onyx sea of darkness watched down on her, illuminating her beautiful bronze skin with a blue light. However, her solitude was short lived as a dark black haze started to appear before her and flicker for a moment before solidifying into a male figure with raven wings. He stood statue-like for a moment, getting his footing back from the teleportation through the ether, before unwrapping his wings and letting them recede into his back once more. The tired look in his honey brown eyes turned to sudden foreboding as he caught sight of Aftyn standing there waiting on him.

"I need to talk to you." She said somewhat painstakingly not liking the fact that it was she having to come to him and not the other way around. It bothered her that she was having to be here at all, in Massachusetts, away from her foster family and all. Then again, that was the price to pay for being a Nephilim, especially the unknown half of a seemingly whole Messiah. However, tonight who was normally very understanding, wasn't in the mood to hear any of it. He was tired, aching, and had just spent the last twelve hours chasing after some weird half-transformed Nephilim that'd gone insane and put him to rest.

"Can't it wait until morning?" His temper was short with her as it had been since Kraus had experienced that odd vision when he last healed Lucifer that told of the two children. _The twin Messiahs…_

"No, this can't Aaron. You've been totally blowing me off for three weeks now. When are you going to be able to actually sit down and accept that you and I are twins? That we've both come from the same father… from the Morningstar?" She questioned, watching him trudge through the snow past her. She followed him, struggling to keep up in her black penguin slippers, but doing a well enough job of it. "You haven't even said a word about it!"

"You know what I think about it? Do you really want to know?" He had stopped now, turning to her and standing just inches from her face. It was easy to tell the resemblance, the earthy colored eyes they shared with their father, the brunette locks that while short on him fell to her shoulder in loose curls… He'd have to be blind to deny that there was a relation there.

"Yes, I do! I'm sick of sitting here with everyone in this God-forsaken Orphanage shunning me like I'm some cheap imitation." Aftyn's stance was assertive, hands on her lower back, used to her habit of shoving them in her back pockets of her denim jeans.

"You ARE just that, Aftyn! You come here already acting like you own the place with no knowledge, no battle experience, nothing. So you granted forgiveness to a fallen angel. I've done it to hundreds!" Aaron's voice was fierce as he listed of the things he'd done that she just took for granted. "And where were you when I was fighting for my life, for our father's life, when Verchiel was threatening to unleash Hell on Earth?"

Aftyn couldn't say anything. It wasn't her fault that she hadn't been there, but that was just it. She _hadn't_ been there. She'd done no work and here she was ready to take the credit. But before she could answer, Aaron continued.

"And here I am, having justone thing left of a family that Verchiel and his Powers took from me… one thing that I worked my hardest for… and you want to try to take that away from me too. I spent my entire 19 years on this forsaken planet being shuffled from foster home to foster home thinking I has no one that cared, and where were you? Just one foster family, a model student, people who loved you, and even in the end _they _kicked you out. So, please, _forgive me_ if I have a little trouble accepting you."

Aftyn narrowed her deathly darkened brown eyes at him and he thought for a moment that his comment had brought her to becoming her Nephilim form. But when she bit her lip and pushed past him, making sure to bump his shoulder as hard as she could in passing, he knew that the look had been hurt. And it was then that he instantly began to regret his comment.

Packing wasn't hard for Aftyn, she had virtually nothing but a laptop and the clothes on her back. Well, alright, that was a lie because she at least had the backpack she brought it all here with and at least one change of clothes. In any event, it all fit with ease within the black backpack that was littered with white-out graffiti and safety pins. She'd kept her cool as she had gathered everything, changing into her normal white tank top, low cut dark denim jeans and combat boots. Once she placed her black trenchcoat on over it all, her backpack fit easily on her back. With one last look at the full sized bed that had been her comfort for the past fourteen months she headed out to start her new journey.

"Aftyn." A male's voice reached for her from somewhere behind her. She stopped, not turning around to see who's it was. It was older than Aaron's, filled with an air of aged wisdom that only centuries on Earth's surface could give.

"Leave it be, I won't tred on your relationship with your son. I'm gone." She tried to take another step, but again her name was called out. This time, however, it was a little more forcefully done. She turned to see the dark brown eyes of her father, his dark curls falling down his forehead and stopping just above his eyes. He gave her a look, one that she wasn't sure if she had ever seen from anyone before, but it was begging for enlightenment.

"Aaron wants me gone and I'm fine with that. I'll ghost and let you two be a family. I didn't ask to be the daughter of Lucifer, though I swear everyone around here labeled me as a spawn of Hell anyway since I've arrived. I've never had a real family, so who am I to want one now. You can't ever miss something you've never had." He just looked at her, unmoving and stone-like just as he always of. For the man who'd religions had constantly made out to be such an evil being… someone full of malice with horns and a pitchfork… he was surprisingly, well, _human._

"Did you ever think to ask of what I think about all this?" His voice was silent, melodic, though as always laced with that slightly pained tone that was a given coming with the torment that lived on within him. There was a Hell, but when the good book said that Satan lived in Hell it had been wrongly translated from _with_.

Aftyn shrugged after a while of thinking about it all. No, she hadn't. But then again, why should she have to worry about asking him. He must have not asked to be a father or he'd still be with their mother. And, alas, she was dead and he had lived nineteen years without knowledge of having a son, let alone having a boy-girl twin set. "No. I didn't. But honestly, why would you care. You fled her before we were born, obviously, or we would have been raised with you. And why would you want kids that can't even stand the sight of one another. It's quite apparent Aaron's feelings for me."

He almost looked taken aback by her comment, saddened by the truth of it all. "It's true, I left one night. But I had no knowledge of any pregnancy, singular or twin." He moved so that he was somewhat closer to her, yet still about a foot away. There was something about his years of solitary confinement that brought him to be just a little antsy when it came to dealing with others. It didn't help that he was trying to explain why he had been the absentee father.  
"I left to protect her. I wasn't meant to be happy, it wasn't right for me to have happiness after what I had done. That was not part of my penance."

Aftyn wanted to argue that, but she found herself lacking the right words to do it. She wasn't one to be silenced at all, let alone be proven wrong. She chewed her lip softly, trying to come up with a good rebuttal. "Well I never caused a crime or anything and I was forced to live without family at all, a strange destiny that every is so sure was never mine to begin with, and a twin brother that instead of him being pleased to have a sibling he loathes me."

"You have to understand, Aaron d-"

"No, I'm sick of having to understand Aaron when no one gives a damn to try and understand me! Screw this whole Nephilim thing and screw being part of the messiah. You got lucky and made a back up Hero, an extra life so that it's not game over when the big one comes. But whatever, yo. I'm out. I'd rather just pretend I'm normal than to stick around here and be treated like some half-assed reserve." Aftyn found herself not waiting for an answer, knowing full well that if he kept talking that he very well could talk her into staying. She didn't want to stay, didn't want to see Aaron's face, not the face of any of those other wanna-be's, ever again.

The snow had decided to fall once more as dawn quickly approached. The wind was really picking up, making visibility ridiculously non-existant as Aftyn relentlessly climbed and fought her way up the side of an overpass bridge. She'd sought refuge in them all the time on her way to get to Massachusetts and though uncomfortable they were pretty warm. Well, at least warmer than the outside world. Then again, Aftyn wasn't looking for warmth for the angelic essence within her kept her warm or cool no matter the weather. And as she climbed her way into the crevice, she removed her coat and using her backpack as a pillow she covered up with the trenchcoat out of habit and tried to seek sleep.

_**Author's Note: **Alright, I thought this may be a good place to end this for a moment. There will be more chapters, but for now I'm cutting it here just to see if I'm doing this well enough. I wasn't too sure about it because it's my first Fallen fanfiction._


End file.
